


1:06 am

by makkios



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkios/pseuds/makkios
Summary: it didn’t matter how much you said you hated it, suna knew you loved taking naps with him.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, sun rintarou/you, suna rintarou & you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	1:06 am

Suna wasn’t a person of many words, opting to show you how much he cared through lazy kisses, caressing your skin softly with a small lopsided smile. It wasn’t uncommon to feel his lips ghost over your skin, unspoken words etched into the wet kisses he placed on your skin.

“Rin,” a hum vibrated through your skin as he placed a kiss on your waist, his head previously buried in your torso. The soft beat that rang through the room echoed as his fingers drummed along against your skin, the mumbled lyrics that left his lips lost in between your breathing. “what time is it?”

“Got no fucking clue,” a sigh left your lips as your fingers carded through his soft hair. “Does it really matter though?”

A chuckle left your throat. Time seemed like thick jelly with Suna, maybe it was the fact that he always dragged you down to nap with him, the hours of the day distorted with sleep. Didn’t matter what day it was, didn’t matter the amount of work the two of you had to do— the second you walked into your shared apartment it was directly under the covers, his face buried in your chest and sleep covering the two of you like a thick layer of snow.

You turned to graph your phone, the small screen burning your eyes. 1:06 am.

“fuck it’s the middle of the night we slept through the whole day Rintarou stop dragging me to nap I have shit to do” a deep chuckle left him as he forced himself up leaving over you with his hands placed on either side of your face caging you in.

you could see his arms muscles move as he positioned himself over you. The smirk on his lips obvious even in the darkness of your bedroom “shut up you love taking naps with me,” you simply turned away, lips in a pout.

His arms flexed as he slowly lowered himself to kiss away your pout, his lips sucking on your bottom one. Another kiss was pressed against your cheek as he let go of his previous position, his body hitting yours. His face buried in your neck, “just go back to sleep and stop complaining,”

A small content smile graced his lips as he felt you relax against him. He wouldn’t have it any other way, it didn’t matter how much you complained about it, he knew that him dragging you to take a much-needed nap was your favorite part of the day.

And God did he love you for it.


End file.
